Kickin' It Songfics
by Thirteen Fifteen
Summary: A collection of songfics that mostly revolve around Kim and Jack. Please excuse these extremely short summary as our summary-person is STILL not used to this.
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO! Well, here is the Kickin' It fanfic. Anyways… They're a collection of songfics, some without the lyrics, some with… Enjoy! Oh, by the way, if you have any songs you'd like to recommend, please leve us a review. Cheers, Thirteen**

Check yes Juliet

Kim's POV  
Ever since me and the wasabi warriors met, we immediately became close friends, Jack being the closest of them. It's been four and a half years since I've met them and I think I might have developed a little soft spot for Jack... Well, even if we get a chance to be an item, it won't work out. My 21-year-old twin sister, Katrina, had a boyfriend for five long years. Until, she caught him cheating on her with her nemesis. Heartbroken, she took her own life. My foster parents, well actually MY FOSTER DAD, afraid anything like that would happen to me or my 23-year-old brother Kris, forbid us to have a relationship. Kris had to break up with his girlfriend, Jennifer. Jennifer could've gotten another guy by now, but she swore to wait for Kris. My foster parents basically controlled our lives. I hated them. They didn't give a damn if we were dead. I was sitting in my room, or as I like to call my prison, doing my homework. All of a sudden, I heard something knocking on my window. Ah... maybe just the rain...

Jack's POV  
It was raining so heavily... Me, Milton, jerry and Eddie were on our way to Kim's house. For what reason, I don't know. They said if we got there, they'd tell me something. Something about Kim. "Are we there yet?" Eddie whined. "Yup," I answered, "Wait! Her parents are home!" "So?" Jerry said. "Her parents hate us. Because we're boys," I told him. Milton asked, "Why do they hate us cause we're boys?" I answered, "Cause they think that she'll fall for us. Heh, like real..." "Mmhmm..." they said in union. Sighing, we got out of my car. Not daring to ring the doorbell, I picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at her window. No answer. I threw another and it broke her window pane! "Guys, we're dead," I heard Milton say. Kim opened her window. "Go now!" She mouthed. "What's going on out there?" I heard an angry voice say from inside the house. Shoot, Kim's dad! I thought. "Back in the car!" I shouted. We ran to my car as fast as we could and sped off before Kim's dad spotted us.  
"C'mon guys... We have to get ready for the concert tonight..." I said in defeat. We were back at my house and getting ready for the concert. Jerry played the drums, Eddie played bass guitar, Milton played the keyboard (wow big surprise there), and I sang and played the electric guitar. Everyone was gonna be there, everyone except Kim... Sigh... "7.30 guys! Let's get ready." Kelsey took a picture of me and I think she sent it to Kim because after that she ran out the door.

Kim's POV  
Ring! I got a text from Kelsey. I whipped out my phone to see what she sent. It was a picture of Jack.. Along with a text: "where are u? U haf 2 come! Guess wats d title of his song? Check yes Kimberly!" I smiled when I saw the title. I lay my head back on my pillow and the flashback started.  
~FLASHBACK~  
Me and Grace were walking back home from school. Like any normal day. But then we heared something, like music. We walked over to the source of music and realised it was coming from Jack's garage. He and his band were rehearsing for the concert. "Come on," Grace said leading me towards the garage. "Hey, wanna go to my house?" I asked Jack. "Sure," he replied. So me, Grace, Jack and Jerry, who wanted to tag along, went over to my house. Grace went to talk to Jerry, leaving me with Jack. Soon, Jerry and Grace were playing on Grace's MacBook, and I was learning guitar from Jack. "See? Here, I'll guide you," he said, putting his arm over my shoulder. Grace winked at me. All of a sudden, we heard the door open. My dad and my mom came home. As quick as a flash, me and Jack immediately sprung apart. "Erm... Jack! Remember we gotta do that thing... in school... bout that dead guy…" Jerry said. "Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten? Well, see ya, Kim and Grace," Jack said. With a flash, Jerry and Jack dashed out the door. The next day, while I was walking home alone because Grace had to stay back after school, I heard a familiar voice. Jack. I smiled as I walked over to him. "Hey! Mind helping me with my car?" he asked. "Sure," I replied. As we were working on his car, I took some car oil and smudged it on his face. "Oh no you didn't!" he said. He took some car oil and tried to smudge it on my face. Then we were rolling around on the grass, having a good time. He leaned in and said, "I love you, Kim. Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance." As we leaned in to kiss, we heard a car horn, and saw a very VERY angry Mr Crawford getting out of the car. "Kimberly!" he shouted. We jolted apart. We were so close, and my dad blew it. I reluctantly got into the car and glanced at Jack and mouthed, "I love you too." I watched as his figure faded away.  
~END OF FLASHBACK~

Kim's POV  
As I came back to reality, I looked at Jack's picture one last time. I was going to that concert no matter what my parents said. I quickly got dressed as I called Grace. "Grace! Drive over here and wait at my driveway!" I told her. "Kay kay. Be there in five," I heard her say. Oh no, what about my foster parents! They were sure to find me opening the door! I packed all my belongings into a bag and slung it over my shoulder. My eyes rested on the window! Got it! I opened the window and climes down the frame that held our growing ivies. I jumped down and ran all the way to Grace's car. We then drove off to my freedom.

Jack's POV  
We were still playing. I was getting tired. But then I saw her. Kim. I was immediately revived. I smiled at her as she and Grace made their way to the front row. Then, out of nowhere, Kim's dad came in. Quickly, I grabbed Kim by the hand and ran all the way to my car. Looks like Grace put her bag there. We ran past Kim's mom. I expected her to stop us but she didn't. I think she always was against her husband's rule to keep their children from finding true love. We drove away and I knew from then on, our lives would change for the better.

**Well? How was it? PLEASE REVIEW ANY SONGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND!**


	2. The Only Exception

**Okay! Here's another chapter! whitebelt9, we're still figuring how to do "Once Upon a Dream" by Emily Osment. It's quite a difficult song. It'll either be the 4****th**** or 3****rd**** chapter. But this is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I love this song. It's entirely in Kim's point of view.**

_I lay next to my mother. She was dying. My father was holding her frail, pale hand, looking at his wife as she was still alive. "Kimberly, I must go," she whispered. "Go where? When will you come back?" my sweet little 10-year-old voice asked. My mother did not answer. She knew she would never come back. "Never let myself again…" she said but was cut short. She died._

I woke up with a start. That memory still haunts me over 10 years now. The wasabi warriors and I are already 20 years old. Oh yes, I remember, I'm at Jack's place. Jack and I were sleeping on the sofa. It was 5 a.m. in the morning. That day I promised that I'd never speak or be in love if it did not exist. Well, Jack and I were in an almost relationship, but I couldn't let that happen. _I'm sorry, _I wrote on a note pad on the coffee table. Taking one last glance at Jack, I left for my dad's house.

I always knew dad woke up at 4 in the morning to go jogging and he'll be back by 5. "Hey! Kim! How's my daughter?" my father said. He always reminded me of Santa Claus, he was always joyful; never angry, never sad. The only time I saw him sad was the day my mother died. He still lived in the same house we had since I was a little girl. I spotted a photograph on a bookshelf. It was of my parents at their senior prom. I quickly hid it from view. My father hated being reminded of my mom. So we talked and I decided to go to my room. There were still things in there. There were many old photos that I should've framed up. One was of me and a guy, Hank; I dated when I was 16. He was a real jerk.

_~Flashback~_

_It was my third date with Henry. Everything was going smooth in our relationship. He asked me to meet him in a fancy restaurant in town. But where was he? I decided to go outside and a rude shock greeted me. Hank, kissing Donna Tobin. "How could you?" I screamed at him. I ran all the way back to my house but on the way I saw Jack. "Kim?" he said. I continued to walk past him. "KIM!" he shouted, grabbing my shoulder. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. "Are you okay? Did that Hank guy cheat on you? I knew it!" he said. "Look, Kim. That jerk doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone much better," he said._

_~End of flashback~_

I picked up another photo. It was of my cousin's wedding. While everyone else was wearing snowy white dresses and tuxedos with annoyingly huge smiles to match, I was wearing a black dress and looked solemn. That was the time when Jack was dating Donna.

_~Flashback~_

_The music started. The choir was singing angelically. My relatives and friends stood up as the bride walked down the aisle. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take all the love and emotion in this place. I felt like I was being tortured. As the priest was saying the vows, I got out of my seat and ran out the door. I decided to walk amongst the gravestones. "Ring!" Someone texted me. Jack. I felt better after talking with Jack. Soon after, my sister came out to look for me. "Kim? What's the problem? Anything the matter? Are you ill?" she asked me worriedly. I shook my head and replied, "No, nothing… Nothing's the problem." We headed back to the church to be in bouquet-throwing. My screaming relatives and friends desperately pushed and shoved each other to get close enough to the bouquet. I just thought they were wasting their time. Love is only temporary; no love will last. The bouquet was thrown and the person who caught it was… me. "Kim! You'll be the next to get married!" my relative shrieked with glee. I doubt that. _

_~End of flashback~ _

The next photo I saw was of me, Grace and the wasabi warriors at a Green Day concert. Even Milton and Julie went. I snickered. We had a lot of fun at that concert.

_~Flashback~_

"_This is way better than the French horn concert I went to last month! Milton said. "Milton? Are you feeling okay?" Jerry asked. Milton just sighed. "Milton, is that really you?" Eddie asked, obviously shocked that the straight-As, civilised Milton would ever, in a billion years, like a Green Day concert. "Well, obviously it's me, so shut up, you toad."Milton said, annoyed. "Kim, I gotta tell you something," Jack said. "What is it?" I asked. "I love you," he said. "I love you, too," I said. Then, our lips met. We could hear the guys cheering and Grace and Julie aww-ing. But we didn't care._

_~End of flashback~_

I smiled. But then it hit me like a rock. He loved me. I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. "Bye dad! See you later!" I said. "Where are you going?" my dad asked. "To put things straight with Jack!" I said as I ran out the front door. I ran all the way back to Jack's apartment. It was still how it was before I left. Jack was one heavy sleeper. Quickly, I ripped out the note and stuffed it into my jeans pocket and lay down next to him like it was the night before. He woke and kissed the top of my head. "Morning," he said as he went to the kitchen to make coffee. I smiled.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

**So how was it? Please review songs you'd like to recommend! :D**


	3. Once Upon A Dream Part 1

ONCE UPON A DREAM- PART 1

**Hey! New chapter of a long awaited request! **

_"I know you, _

_I walked with you once upon a dream"_

_~Emily Osment_

Jack's POV

It was such an amazing night. I brought Kim and I out for our second anniversary date to this really fancy restaurant. I was driving her home after the date. All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG! A stupid black truck suddenly stopped in front of us! Good thing none of us were hurt. I scolded the truck driver. "The stupid idiot… Kim… Kim? Kim!" She was unconscious. "Help!" I shouted. Immediately, an ambulance came and took her to the hospital. No… Why her? Why not me? It should've been me! I went to the hospital as quickly as I could. "Doctor, how is she?" I asked frantically. The doctor's facial expression was unreadable. He consulted his clipboard and said, "Kimberly Crawford… She's undergoing surgery… She's fine. But we cannot be sure if she'll be in a coma or not. You might want to wait here for a few hours… Contact her parents, please." With that, he walked off. I sat, waiting, hoping, praying that my Kim would be alright. In the four gruesome hours of her surgery, I contacted Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and Kim's parents. "Jack! OMG, man!" Jerry shouted. "Jack, what happened?" Milton asked. "Jack! My daughter! What happened to her? What happened to her?" Mrs. Crawford asked, crying while Mr. Crawford comforted her. "Jack, please, for the sake of Mrs. Crawford here, please tell us what happened," he said. "Yes, of course. Err… I was driving her home but there was this truck who just jammed-brake. I crashed into it and I found Kim unconscious. I'm so sorry," I said, telling them what had happened. Just then, the doctor came out. "Are you Kimberly's parents?" he asked. Kim's parents nodded. "Well, Kimberley is alright, but she is in a coma," the doctor said as everyone else gasped in horror, "But, before you all lose your head, she will wake up perhaps in a day or so? You may all see her in room 58 **(A/N 5/8 is Olivia Holt's birthday).**" We rushed into room 58. Kim's mom was crying so badly. "Jack, we need to talk," Mr. Crawford said coldly. "You need to move on from Kim." I froze. "Wha…wha…what?" I stammered. "I'm sorry. But it's for the better," he said, walking out of the room with Mrs. Crawford. I couldn't believe it.

THE NEXT DAY  
Jack's POV

Rudy told me that Kim's parents told him that Kim was awake. That was awesome! But the words that Mr. Crawford said to me was still clearly ringing in my ears. _"You have to move on…"_ I rushed towards the room and found that the rest of the gang and her parents were there and that Kim was awake. Kim looked at me and said, "Who are you?" Everyone's mouth was hanging open. "Wait… I know you…" I was relieved, "I saw you in my dream." Everyone's mouth dropped even lower. The doctor said, "She'll have a brief amnesia." My own girlfriend only saw her boyfriend in a dream and remembered nothing else? Then the doctor piped up, pulling me away from my thoughts, "She may slip into comas but she'll wake up." He then left. Kim was fast asleep. I knelt next to her bed and held her hand. Then I felt something on my shoulder. "Jack, I'm sorry to tell you but she only forgot you. Please, I beg you, for the health and being of my daughter, move on. I have money. Lots of it. Please," Mr. Crawford said, begging me to move on. I walked out of the room.

HER DREAM  
Kim's POV

I was lying on something soft. I got up. I was lying on grass. I was wearing a beautiful pale pink no-sleeved dress that reached up to my knees. My hair was in a French braid and I had a pair of dangling earrings. I had a pair of stilettos that matched the colour of my dress on. An exquisite ring with five diamonds was on my finger. But one diamond, the one in the middle, was missing. I felt that there was a sentimental meaning to this ring. Where was I? I walked and I reached an extraordinarily architected building. I walked in and a waiter took my arm. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling and the marble floor was spotless. The waiter led me to a table where a strangely familiar teenage boy about my age with bob-cut brown hair and a leather jacket and jeans who was wearing a necklace, a necklace with a diamond that matched the one on my ring. It was the first time I met this guy yet I felt like I knew him all my life. So I sat down and we started talking. We talked for what felt like an entire year. I thought I knew him but I just couldn't put my finger on it… "Come on," he said, holding out his hand for me to take, "let's go." My mom always told me to not follow strangers but there was something inside of me telling me that I could trust this person, a person I only known for three or four hours. He led me to a nearby gazebo and as if on cue, music started to play. We danced for a few minutes and then he leaned in and kissed me. Ok, what was I doing kissing a complete stranger? But it felt so wrong, but it was so right. "I got you something," he said. He took out a velvet red box and opened it. It was the ring. I looked at my finger and found that it wasn't there. Strange. He put it on my finger and took out his necklace and joined the diamond from his necklace onto my ring. "That way you can always remember me," he said. I laughed at his corniness and we talked and laughed all the way back to his car. We got in and we left for my house. Then we were caught in a traffic jam. A surprisingly familiar truck, like the boy, was in front of us. All off a sudden he jam-braked. I hit my head against something and everything around me went black.

**The dream was actually; well the truck part was a giveaway… the date! Well, hopefully part two will be out soon but I'm going on holiday on Saturday! So I may not be able to update… Well, until then! :)**


	4. Distance

**Sorry we haven't updated in so long! I had my P5 (Primary 5) camp and my computer and iPhone got confiscated… Again… Based on the awesome song, Distance, from Christina Perri and Jason Mraz! I'm in love with this song… One of my BFFs recommended this song to me. Thanks, Frances! I really love that song… 3 **

Kim's POV  
It was another regular day at Seaford High. I was talking to Jack and the other guys. I was staring at Jack blankly. Dreaming about his kind chocolate brown eyes and the same coloured hair that falls perfectly... "Kim?" I heard someone call my name. That snapped me out of my trance. "What? Oh... Just thinking about... Cheerleading..." I said. That was such a pathetic excuse. "Oh... Ok..." Jack said. Someone came from behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" the girl said in an annoying, high pitched singsong voice that the wasabi warriors and I would recognise anywhere. "Hey, Donna, honey," Jack said while kissing Donna on the cheek. "He'll come through," I heard a sweet voice say into my ear. It was Julie. She was holding hands with Milton. I turned around, flustered. "Wha... Wha... What makes you think I like Jack?" I stammered. Grace placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, don't deny it. Come on, we just want you to be happy. Like I am with Jerry and Julie is with Milton. You're a senior now, don't waste your last year here." Maybe Grace was right. Or not. I sighed and said, "Look guys, I'm really grateful for you guys to be helping me. But that's never gonna happen. Trust me." Julie then piped up, "But Kim! We all know you lo-" She was interrupted by someone. "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" said the someone, who was Jack. "Er..." I started, but I was saved by Grace. "Girl talk! You know... One Direction and stuff..." Jack looked a little awkward. "Okay... Anyway, just wanna tell you guys that the prom's tomorrow. Kim, you dance pretty great after Jerry taught you and all... Um, I mean so I've heard..." he said, turning a bit red. "Dude, you didn't notice? That notice was up there for weeks. Hope you got a tux," Eddie said. Grace and Julie gave me the he-has-feelings-for-you look. "I love you..." I said dreamily. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth. Good thing he didn't hear me. But everyone else did. I could hear Julie and Grace laughing with glee. Jerry was about to tell Jack what I just said but Grace stepped on his foot. Hard. She was wearing her Charles & Keith stilettos. Ouch. "Jerry, we gotta go," Grace said. All that the poor, beaten up by his girlfriend Jerry could say was, "Yes, sweetie." "Milton! We have to go to the science lab!" Julie said. "What for?" Milton said. But Julie was already dragging him by the sleeve into a doorway. "So Kimmy, you going alone? Or are you going with Frank?" Donna said, taunting me. "Donna!" Jack scolded. "Whatevs. Jackie-pie, we need to discuss your tux for the party so it matches my dress," she said, dragging him the same way Julie did out the doorway. He waved a solemn goodbye and I waved back. The bell sounded and I walked to my class. Great, history. Same period with Jack. The person I least wanted to see. I strolled into the room, sitting in between Grace and Julie. "Hey hey," Grace said. I groaned and said, "Oh don't tell me about him having feelings for me or whatever. They are so not true! No way in a million years will Jack ever like me. And I will make sure to keep my distance." Grace sighed and said, "And say you love him when he's not listening?" Julie then said, "Kim, how long can you keep this up?" Just then, Mrs Richardson, our history teacher, walked into the classroom. Grace and Julie gave me their "disapproving" looks and walked back to their seats. We sat down and as Mrs Richardson went on about some French Revolution, I was reading a note that Jack just passed to me. **(A/N Bold – Jack, Italics – Kim)**

**Hey, sorry bout what Donna said**

_No, it's fine_

**Look, Kim. I know something's bothering you. Can't you just tell me? **

_It's a boy… Nothing you'd understand…_

**Kim, you're lying.**

_I am not!_

**Yeah you are!**

"Anderson! Crawford!" We both jumped. "Give it to me, the note. Now!" Mrs Richardson hollered. Jack ran up to Mrs Richardson sheepishly and handed her the crumpled note. She unfolded it and read it out loud. "Boy problems, eh, Ms Crawford?" I felt myself turn red. I heard laughs and snickers coming from Donna and her passé. Before I answered Ms Richardson, the bell went. Thank goodness. "Alright pupils, remember that tomorrow there's no school and that the prom starts at 6.30! Bye, now!" Mrs Richardson's voice rang out as we grabbed our bags and rushed out of school. "Hey, Kim! Wait up!" I heard Grace say. It was recognisable by the taps on the sidewalk coming from her stilettos. "Look, so Julie and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to come over to my house so we can get ready for the prom?" She had that puppy dog eyes and they were irresistible. I finally gave in. "Great! Okay, so you two come over to my house at 3.45 tomorrow. Make sure you're there. Yes, I do need that much time to get us ready. Kay, bye!" she ran off to her private limo. Yes, a limo. She was loaded with cash. I walked off to my house, thinking of what Grace would do to me tomorrow.

Kim's POV

It was already 3.40. And I haven't even got out my dress. I knew that Grace would break my neck if I was even a second late. Good thing her house was only a 3 minute walk away from my house. I quickly slipped on my dark green converse and grabbed my dress and shoes. I hung my purse over my shoulder and walked out the door to Grace's house. I walked up to the waxed wood doors of a huge white mansion and rang the doorbell. Grace opened the door and Julie stood next to her. "Hey! Come in! Let's go," Grace said as we walked up the stairs into her oversized bedroom. It was just how I remembered. There was a large, pale pink queen-size four-poster bed and a white makeup counter and a humungous walk-in closet, which could pass off as another room, filled with hundreds of outfits and even more shoes. There was even seats in there. Julie plopped onto a pink beanbag and I settled on a red sofa while Grace tried to push her makeup counter into the closet. "Is all of this really necessary?" I asked in annoyance. Grace scoffed, "Um, yeah, duh…" She tipped open my bag and nearly fainted, "You only have this much makeup? Are you kidding?" She held up my makeup. Some lipstick, a box of eye shadow and a half-used tube of mascara. She then took out my shoes and dress. She pulled out my pale green, knee-high tube top dress and my emerald green stilettos. "Were these…?" Grace started. I finished her sentence for her, "My mother's? Yeah… She wore it to her high school prom before she…" Within hours of screaming (from me), dabbing of makeup (from Grace) and awkward silence (from Julie), we finally got ready. Grace, wearing a long, sweeping red dress and matching red heels with her hair done in a romantic wrapped side ponytail, was ushering Julie, who was wearing a sleeved white dress and light pink flats, to the limo. "Kim!" Grace said impatiently. I sighed and ran down the stairs and got into the limo. The chauffeur then drove us off to school. _This is it,_ I thought to myself. "Hey guys," Milton said behind us. He and Jerry had corsages for Grace and Julie. "Where's Jack?" I asked. Eddie pointed to the middle of the dance floor where Donna, who was wearing a dress identical to the nemesis of Taylor Swift's in Taylor Swift's _You belong with me _ music video, except that it was shorter and it was hot pink, dancing with her passé to _Number One_ from Victorious. Their dancing was horrible. And worst of all was that they were dancing with jocks from the football team. Jack was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking positively outraged and cute at the same time. I walked up to him. "Hi," I said. He jumped up and turned around, "Oh, hey. Wait a moment, please." He was eyeing Donna and Frank, who were running out of the front doors and giggling. Not good. I then heard shouting coming from outside. I ran out the door and found an even more outraged Jack, a lipstick covered Frank and a slutty Donna. Jack was shouting at Donna. "I saw you kissing him, Donna!" Jack shouted. "Well, so? You_ were _paying me little attention. Basically this was all _your_ fault!" Donna screamed back. Frank just looked awkward. "Well, since it was _my _fault. I'm breaking up with you!" Jack shouted. He grabbed me by the arm and we went to another spot outside. He then laughed. "Now I know why Jerry told me that," he said. I moved closer to him, "Told you what?" He replied, "That you like me." I didn't know what happened next but I ended up kissing him. I felt myself blush. "Wait, wait, wait… Does this mean I'm your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly. I grinned and replied, "You tell me."


	5. Bruises

**LWWY! Back with a new chap hope you enjoy it! This next song is Bruises by Train and Ashley Monroe. I love this song… So nice! If you haven't heard it, check it out!**

Jack's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and went to put on my tuxedo. It was quite nice, but I didn't really like to wear tuxes. I fixed my tie, put on my shoes, and walked out of the house. I was going to my high school reunion. How will they take me? Will they still remember me? I walked to my car and got in. I haven't seen my friends in quite a while. We all went to separate universities and we didn't keep in contact as often by our second year. I missed them all terribly, especially Kim. We broke up on the last day of high school. She was now an actress and gymnast while I was a karate teacher who was a singer. Seaford high school, the sign said. I drove into the car park. I got out of the car, running my fingers through my already messy hair. I saw a lot of familiar faces with their wives or husbands. I then walked into the gym. And then I saw her. Kim was standing by the punch bowl wearing a really pretty dress with matching high heels. Her hair was tied in her signature French braid and she was wearing a pair of dangling earrings. "Hey Kimmy," I said like I had just seen her yesterday. That was her nickname which she _really _didn't like. I remember she threw a guy into a wall just because he had called her that. Only I could use it and not get beaten up. She seemed surprised at first, and then turned around and she hugged me. She hasn't changed at all and the last time I saw her was high school.  
"Good to see you," she said. "Good to see you're still beautiful," I replied. She just blushed.  
"Gravity hasn't quite started to pull yet. I bet you're rich as hell with all your acting and teaching gymnastics, I finally got out of LA. The paparazzi are like swarming mosquitoes," I continued, "You have kids, right?"  
She replied, "Well, yeah. I _am _rich as hell. You too, aren't you? Yes, I do have kids. One that's five and one that's three." I asked her what their names were. She told me one was called Issac Jacobson and the other, Jackson Drew. Jackson, after me? But I didn't ask her that.  
"So… how's Brody?" I asked. I was invited to their wedding, but I didn't go. She looked very uncomfortable.  
"Err… Um… It's been two years since he left me. Anyway, good to know that you got free from LA's paparazzi. Anyway, you seen Donna lately?" My turn to feel uncomfortable.  
"Nope, but I hear that she's in Queens with the so-called man of her dreams..." She laughed.  
"Funny how she said that about you. Hey! Isn't that Jerry and the gang?" We made our way towards them. Jerry was wearing a sharp suit and with Kelsey, who was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress, on his arm. Kelsey had a diamond ring on her fourth finger. We hugged and talked and everything, and soon I realised that the reunion had ended. We all exchanged numbers. "Hey Kim, let's meet up soon. Say Wednesday? How long haven't we seen each other? Ten years?" I asked her. "Yes, Wednesday would be perfect," she replied. I watched her walk out the doors.

~Wednesday~

Jack's POV  
I waited anxiously for the door to open and for Kim to walk through them. I was at one of the most famous VIP cafés in New York **(AN:I honestly don't know where they live)**.  
"Hey Jack!"  
I turned. It was Kim. Duh. Anyway, we started to talk about what had happened to her since we left high school and I told her what happened to me. We laughed and joked like how we did many years ago. Beep beep… Kim whipped her phone out from her bag. She looked at her text and said, "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. I have an appointment. Why don't we do this again, soon?" I told her I would call her and then she walked out.

Since that fateful day, Kim and I had started going out. By the time we were dating for at least a few months, I finally proposed. Being the singers and songwriters we were, we decided to write a song about, well, us.

_Haven't seen you since high school _

_Good to see you're still beautiful_

_Gravity hasn't started to pull quite yet I bet you're rich as hell_

_One that's five and one that's three been two years since he left me_

_Good to know that you got free that town I know is keeping you down on your knees_

_These bruises make for better conversation loses the vibe that separates _

_It's gonna let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises, we all got bruises_

_Have you seen him(not in years)__How 'bout her(no but I hear she's in Queens with the man of her dreams)_

_Funny back then she said that about you_

_Que sera, you'll never guess who I saw _

_Remember Jerry, remember him we were best friends practically_

_Let's do this soon again, ten years about what it's been_

_Can't believe how time flies by _

_Leaving you makes me wanna cry _

_These bruises make for better conversation, loses the vibe that separates_

_It's gonna let you in again, you're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses we all got bruises we all got bruises_

_I would love to fix it all for you_

_I would love to fix you tooplease don't fix a thing whatever you do_

_These bruises make for better conversation, loses the vow that separates _

_It's good to know you've got a friend_

_But you remember now and then, everybody loses_

_These bruises make for better conversation, loses the vow that separates_

_It's good to let you in again, you're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, everybody loses, everybody loses, we all go bruises, we all got bruises_

_We all got bruises_

**Well, that's it! Bruises by Train ft. Ashley Monroe! See ya next time :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't updated in quite a while… This is Lawson's Standing in the Dark! FYI, whole thing will be in Jack's POV.**

Jack's POV

I knew I was gone. I knew I was gone from this world. But that didn't stop me about thinking about her. I was still on Earth, even though the angels had pestered me to go with them to Heaven. "Jack, it's time," they said. "Please," I said, "just give me a few more hours here." They had agreed. Oh, you want to know how I died? Simple.

~Flashback~

"No way man! You outta your mind?" Jerry whispered. "It's the only way," I said back. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kim and I were still at the dojo, practicing. W were no longer in high school but we loved coming here. We were like 20 or so. We were practicing, when we heard someone picking the front door's lock. "Quick! Hide!" We immediately ran into the girls' locker room. We left it a bit opened so we could see what was going on. The man was a robber. And he was going for Rudy's safe! "Okay, you guys call the police, I'll take care of him," I said. Their protest and pleas fell on deaf ears. I defended myself with every trick and move I had been taught. But the guy had a gun. A knocked it out of his hands and just when I was about to grab it, he kicked me in the stomach, grabbed it, and shot. I knew I was bleeding profusely but I couldn't do anything. "You! Stop!" I heard a voice say. Finally, the police were here. "I need a medic!" But by the time I went to the hospital, it was far too late. I had lost a lot of blood and since my blood type was AB negative, the rarest in the world, I had no blood donors for the operation. When I passed, I immediately became a ghost. I could hear my family and friends crying, and the doctor saying how sorry he was. Rudy and Kim cried the most. Well, Kim, actually. She was my fiancée.

On the day of my funeral, I felt horrible. Everyone was crying. Even Jerry, Eddie and Milton. The last thing that happened to my physical body was that Kim kissed my forehead. One of her many gestures to tell me that she loved me.

~End of flashback~

I laid down on the grass. I closed my eyes. I could still see her, feel her. She was lying next to me, smiling. I got up. I went around to my friends' and families' houses, just to see how they were doing. It had been about 5 years since I had died. I was certain that they had gotten over me. First, I went to Jerry's house. He and Kelsey were playing with a baby. I was sure that it was theirs. I remembered how freaked out he got when we had that day care centre at the dojo. He and Kelsey was such a great couple. I then went to Eddie's. He had a pretty decent house and Grace was his wife. They sat down and ate dinner she had cooked. Her stomach was rather well, huge, so I knew she was expecting. I then went to Milton's house. He lived in a huge mansion and had several cars. It seems that he became a very famous and very successful scientist, along with his wife, Julie. He had two kids, both smart, and two dogs. I then went to Kim's. When I got there, my heart just broke. But I didn't have it anyway. She was at home. With another man. When I looked closely, I realised that this man was none other than Brody. I decided to get a better look. I looked through the window. She was dancing on the table. That was a thing she loved to do. I used to it with her and called her an angel, but now, she was someone else's. I felt stupid, I wanted her back. But that was impossible.

I wanted to go with the other angels to Heaven now, but I just couldn't help myself from staring. She was as I had remembered, she wore a white dress, showing of her curves. He held her hands, how I wish they were mine. I longed to feel her touch, see her smile. He started to dim the lights, then he kissed her. I felt a tear escape, trickling down my cheek. "Jack," I heard a voice say behind me, "it's time to go." It was the same angels that were supposed to take me when I had died. There were two men and a woman. I took one last glance and went with them. "Hey, you two wait there. I need to show him something," the woman one said. She led me to Kim's dresser. She pointed to the necklace that lay there. It seemed really special to Kim. "Look," she said. I took the necklace. Once I saw the pendent on it, I immediately knew what it was. It was our engagement ring. I couldn't stop myself from crying. "There, there, Jack. It isn't goodbye forever after all," she said. We returned to the other two angels there. Then we departed from this world.


End file.
